


Running

by Weregirl0510



Series: Life in Omegaverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weregirl0510/pseuds/Weregirl0510
Summary: Finn is a nonbinary cat hybrid and an Omega, and they are fighting to survive. What happens when they find not one, but two Alphas who just might actually care for them?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life in Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134302
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Finn couldn’t stop running, no matter how hard it was to keep moving. A group of Alphas were chasing them to try and mate with them. Finn held back tears. They didn’t deserve this. Omegas were rare and prized, and it just so happened that Finn was an Omega. Their choices were to be tortured or to play this sick, twisted game. Being caught was inevitable, and they would be fucked raw and killed. There was no escape. 

Finn yelped as a large, burly man charged at them, the cat hybrid dodging his flailing arms and sending him tumbling into the bushes. They kept running, branches tearing at their clothes and scratching their furry skin. Suddenly, one lanky teenage Alpha, about the same age as them, leaped out and grabbed them, the boy’s breath causing Finn’s cat-like nose to scrunch up as they tried to get his revoltingly strong scent out of their nose. Another man tackled him to the ground, and Finn wriggled out of his grasp and ran, leaving the men fighting on the ground. Finn’s cat tail twitched as their ears swiveled, trying to hear any approaching Alphas. Sensing none, Finn turned around... 

...and ran straight into an older Alpha’s chest. Looking up at the Alpha, Finn noticed several things, the main one being that it was a girl, not a boy like the others. She wasn’t much older than Finn, and her scent was intoxicating, musky and earthy. There was another scent intertwined with her own, and as another girl stepped out, they recognized where the other scent was coming from. The two were clearly mated, and the second girl was just barely shorter than the first, who towered a full head over Finn. The older one ordered, “Get up,” in a raspy voice that Finn’s Omega purred at as they scrambled to stand on their feet. Finn’s tail wound nervously around their leg as they looked up at the Alphas, wondering what they would do to them. As their eyes drifted down, they noticed the bulges of both Alphas’ erect dicks against their shorts. The smaller one grinned and said, “Look at that, do you want a taste?” Finn nodded hungrily, whimpering softly as the girl unbuttoned her shorts, releasing her erection and urging the cat hybrid to move forward. Driven by their Omega, Finn dropped to hands and knees and crawled on all fours towards the straining appendage, their Omega purring happily when the girl praised them for knowing what to do. “Don’t take too long Rebecca,” groaned the other girl, and Finn filed that name away in their brain. Rebecca giggled, but the noise was soon replaced by a low moan as Finn swirled their tongue around the tip of her cock, lapping up the bead of precum that oozed out. 

Rebecca leaned against a tree and Finn moved forward, bobbing their head up and down the length of the girl’s shaft. Rebecca twisted her fingers into Finn’s mane of hair, and before Finn knew what was happening, she was thrusting rapidly down their throat. Finn loved this too much, and they briefly registered that someone was removing their tattered clothes, helping the person as much as they could while sucking off the girl in front of them. They were jolted back to reality when someone slid into their soaked pussy, and they realized from the scent that it was clearly the other girl, who was now driving into them at an inhuman speed. They were now being thoroughly fucked from both sides, and god, was it wrong to be loving this so much? Rebecca’s moans got higher, and with a full thrust down their throat, she came, heavy streams of cum spurting down their throat until Rebecca was drained, the girl pulling out and buttoning her shorts again, watching as the other girl pounded into Finn’s dripping cunt. “God, Charlie, we need to keep this kid around,” she moaned, receiving a grunt of approval from who Finn now knew was Charlie. Two more hard thrusts and Charlie’s knot slid home, and it wasn’t long before the Alpha had painted the inside of Finn’s pussy with her cum, continuing to move through her orgasm and pressing her thumb against Finn’s clit to toss them over the edge. The second Charlie pulled out, Finn nearly collapsed, and Charlie grabbed them and helped put their clothes back on, growling approvingly as their pussy dripped with their combined cum. She picked them up bridal-style, and the Alphas walked to where Finn assumed their home was. Finn closed their exhausted eyes and let the movements of Charlie's walking soothe them to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So, if violence isn't really your thing, I've marked the violent part with a line of === for trigger warning, okay? If smut isn't your thing, I am seriously wondering why exactly you decided to read this. Also, thank you to the people who read this, I feel seen. Gosh.

Finn blinked their eyes open, realizing that they were in someone’s room with a warm body on either side of them. They recalled the events of the day before and turned to the left to be faced with Rebecca, who was breathing evenly and had her eyes closed as she slept. Finn observed her face, finding that they liked the color of her pale chocolate skin. Their eyes drifted to her mouth, and they pressed a gentle, barely-there kiss to her soft lips, just to see how it would feel. Satisfied with their observation, they turned to their right and saw Charlie, sleeping as deeply as her mate. They let their eyes skim over her shaggy brown hair, reaching just past her neck, and her face, soft angles and pale skin. They felt the weight of Charlie’s arm over their waist and wondered if they had fallen asleep like that. As they were musing, they felt eyes on them and looked to see Charlie watching them. Rebecca stirred as well, kissing their cheek softly. Charlie ran a hand through Finn’s fur, making them purr, and Rebecca giggled, a little odd for an Alpha, but the sound was nice, so they didn’t call attention to it. 

Charlie yawned and whispered, “Hey there, beautiful,” and Finn felt their cheeks heating up. They thanked every god they knew of that they were covered in fur and their blush wasn’t visible. Rebecca shifted, sitting up slightly, and pulling Finn to her so their back was pressed up against her chest. Finn giggled as Rebecca’s lips drifted across their neck, inhaling sharply as she nipped at their soft skin. Charlie pushed Rebecca back, and Finn whined at the loss of contact. Charlie smirked at the noise and said, “So, I’ve realized that you know both of our names, but we have yet to hear yours.” Finn was a little scared that they would hurt them, but they would probably be hurt more if they didn’t do what the Alphas wanted. “Finn, my name is Finn,” they said, and Charlie smiled, clearly pleased. 

Suddenly, they heard a loud bang. Finn cowered from the noise, but Charlie shot out of bed in an instant, revealing that she had put her clothes back on after everything they had done in the woods. Rebecca pulled them up along with her, holding Finn close to her chest as Charlie stood in front of them defensively. A large man burst into the room, with cuts all over his body, and Finn recognized the man as one of the Alphas who had tried to catch them in the woods. Several other men spilled into the room, all with menacing looks on their faces. Finn could tell that most of them had chased them in the woods, but they didn’t recognize some. 

“Hand over the Omega, darling, I wouldn’t want to have to hurt you,” the burly man sneered. He emitted a particularly foul stench, and his voice was gravelly and a bit scary to Finn. Rebecca pulled Finn closer, and Charlie growled warningly at one of the men as he tried to move towards them. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Rebecca whispered into Finn’s ear comfortingly. 

=============================================================== 

One of the men leaped forward, and Charlie grabbed him by one of his arms, twisting him around and pressing a single, sharp claw to his jugular, making him whimper in fear. Another man saw the opportunity, and Charlie sliced the throat of the first in a single, fluid motion, and knocked the second one to the ground with a glancing blow to the head as he shot forward. He grabbed his temple, which was rapidly bruising, and crawled away at full speed. Charlie looked down at her claws, one of which was now dripping blood onto the others and frowned. “Your men stained my manicure. Have you any idea how difficult it is for me to get a decent one?” 

She looked up with a dark smile that gave Finn a hot, coiling feeling in their nether regions. Charlie moved forward to the remaining four men. Finn watched in awe as she grew fur, her teeth grew sharper, and she hunched slightly as wolf ears and a bushy tail sprouted from her lean, muscled body. She wasn’t fully wolf, but she wasn’t fully human either. 

The hybrid’s eyes pierced into the men as Charlie looked from one to the other in a rapid fashion. She let her gaze rest on one man before leaping at him and letting her jaws clamp down on his arm, making him let out a scream of agony. Charlie increased the pressure, and he screamed as the bones in his arm snapped and blood pooled under him. 

The other men quickly changed into their hybrid forms as well, but they were no match for a powerful Alpha like Charlie, who charged at one of the wolves and snapped his neck back with a strong uppercut straight to his chin, cracking the bones in his neck and making him slump to the floor. 

One of the remaining two leaped at her back and the other launched himself at her right leg. She deflected the second man by lifting her leg as he dove at it and brought her entire weight as well as that of the other man down on his spine, breaking his back and thoroughly mangling his body. 

The final man had gotten a good grip on her back, and bit down on her left ear, and Finn whined at the howl of pain that Charlie let out. With a mighty roar of rage, Rebecca launched herself at the man, ripping him off her mate. He tried to get away, realizing he couldn’t win, but Rebecca caught his foot and dragged him back, tossing him into a wall. Both female wolves converged on him, and Rebecca was the first to attack, ripping his leg off his body as he screamed bloody murder. Charlie growled, “Don’t ever threaten OUR Omega!” He cried out as she leaped forward, sinking her claws into his face and dragging them down, the man’s cries fading as blood poured out of his face. He was dead. 

=============================================================== 

Finn couldn’t believe what they had just seen and... heard. Their Omega? They wanted to howl in joy, but they obviously couldn’t do that, considering their Alphas had just killed a group of other Alphas for them. Wow. Their Alphas! Overcome with emotion, Finn barreled into Rebecca, who gasped before wrapping her arms around them. Finn looked up at the two of them, starstruck and with tears in their eyes. “Am I really your Omega?” The older wolves looked at each other before Charlie smiled and nodded at them, confirming it. Finn instantly started chattering. “Oh my god, I belong to you guys! You hafta mark me and do you mate me? Oh gosh, oh gosh, I just... Oh, Charlie, you’re bleeding!” 

Finn and Rebecca both looked at Charlie, who was missing part of her ear, and Rebecca growled angrily, her gaze landing on the mangled bodies in the little house. Charlie and Rebecca had a silent conversation with their eyes, and with a simultaneous nod, they both started moving. Charlie Went to a small room in the house, and when she returned, her ear was no longer bleeding, and it looked okay, except for the obvious piece missing from it. Finn giggled as Charlie swept the Omega up in her arms, taking them outside, where she set them on the ground. Rebecca followed them outside and pressed a kiss to Charlie’s cheek, and they walk, Finn following the Alphas to god-knows-where, and their Omega practically begging to be marked. 

Soon, they reached a large mansion, and Charlie tapped a code into the keypad just inside the gate, swinging the metal open. They walked in, and Charlie guided them to the stairs, talking as they climbed up. “My siblings aren’t here right now, they’re probably in some other place and as far as I know, they will be for a while.” Finn hesitated before asking, “Are you close?” Charlie laughed at that, responding, “Very much so. This isn’t our main home, just one of them. We have many houses, and my siblings and I have slid down these very hallways thousands of times in just our pajamas and socks. My youngest sister once slid down the banister. She has a scar on her temple from that. She doesn’t mind much, barely even cried.” Finn smiled wistfully, wishing they had had a home life that was as amazing as Charlie’s. Charlie led them into a room, and upon closer inspection, they realized it was hers. Their ears twitched as they heard the lock click. 

“Take off your clothes and get on your knees by the bed,” Rebecca husked, pressing herself to Finn’s back, letting them feel her erection. Finn hurried to do exactly what their mate had told them to, stripping completely and kneeling on a soft cushion Rebecca got for her, facing away from the bed. Charlie opened a drawer and pulled some things out, keeping them hidden from Finn. “Be a good kitten and close your eyes for me,” purred Rebecca. As they did, Charlie tied a soft cloth over their eyes, blindfolding them effectively. Rebecca swept them up off the ground, dropping them on the bed and placing their hands on the headboard, where they were swiftly tied to the wooden knobs at either end of the headboard. “Pull on them for, me, will you?” It was Charlie’s voice and Finn complied, pulling with all their strength and failing to loosen the ties. “Perfect.” 

Charlie flicked their clit with a claw, and Finn arched up with a whine. Rebecca's nail trailed down their furry neck, across their collarbone, and traced their nipples, making Finn shiver. Charlie’s finger slid through their folds, gathering the wetness and bringing her finger to tap Finn’s lips, and Finn stuck their rough pink tongue out, licking their own wetness off their Alpha’s finger. “Their tongue feels good on other places too,” Rebecca commented. 

Finn wailed and bucked into Charlie’s mouth the second her tongue touched the hybrid’s dripping pussy. Charlie held their hips down and went back to licking at Finn, and, oh god, was it fair for someone to be this good at tongue-fucking? No, it was not. They came hard on Charlie’s tongue, briefly hearing a groan from Rebecca, and somehow Charlie’s dick was in their pussy, when had that happened? Oh fuck, now Charlie was thrusting, and they were gonna cum again, oh fuck, fucking shit, and Charlie’s teeth sank into the skin of their neck, and it was all over. When they finally came to, their blindfold was off, and Charlie had a shit-eating grin on her face. “Stoop!” Finn whined, and Rebecca laughed. “My turn.” 

Finn was awake again, and holy shit, their cunt was fucking aching. But in a good way. They looked to their left and found Rebecca admiring her handiwork. Oh, right. She had marked them, along with Charlie. Finn’s eyes traveled to Rebecca’s neck, and wait, when had they marked her? Their thoughts were cut off by Charlie walking in, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and holding a tray with some food and water on it. She passed a cup of water to each girl, and Finn took theirs gratefully, downing the whole thing. Charlie flopped onto the bed, and Finn took a second to admire her body. Charlie had quite a few scars on her bare chest, and Finn wondered where she had gotten them. Charlie cleared her throat, and when Finn looked up sheepishly, offered her soup. “For your throat, you were screaming a lot,” she said, snickering a little at Finn’s mortified blush. Finn buried their face in Charlie’s shoulder, and Charlie nudged her out to feed her. As Finn looked up at their new Alphas, they wondered if they could finally stop running now that they had Charlie and Rebecca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: So basically, some Alphas showed up to take Finn, and Charlie and Rebecca protected them, yay!  
> Also, please comment on this, I live for comments and I will die without them. Also, I was just checking this out 'cause I was sad, but I saw that I had 69 hits on this, and the pure irony pushed me to get off my lazy ass and write another chapter. There will be a few more, and I'm so sorry for my crazy posting schedule, I'm a mess and I need a girlfriend. *Deep sigh* Anyways, sorry for the horrible smut, I got 'distracted' while writing. Also, don't expect a happy ending just because it looks like a happy ending, I'm a bitch, and I will take you down with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I realize I haven't described any of them other than Finn having cat body parts, but I promise, that will come in the next chapter, along with more smut and some violence (not to Finn). Also, this is my first work with a nonbinary character and if I did anything wrong, please tell me in the comments. I might have accidentally used another pronoun for Finn, so tell me if I did and I'll fix it. Keep reading my stories, please. I love you all so much!


End file.
